Lost and Found
by SmallGiraffe1441
Summary: When Charlie's older brother and his adventure team go missing on an expedition, it's up to him and his team partner to find where he went. There's more trouble than treasure for the two adventure teams. Set in the style of a Pokemon world like the Mystery Dungeon series. (Image not mine)
1. Chapter One: The Useless Coin

The only sound in the small room was the steady dripping of water from the ceiling onto the puddle on the floor by Charlie's feet. The young Quilava was standing by himself in the room, looking over a small gold coin that he had found amongst the rocks. It didn't seem that interesting, but he kind of liked it. It was the only thing other than rocks and murky puddles in this entire cave system. He and his partner, an outgoing Riolu named Cammy, had traversed the entire place, but found nothing. As an exploration team, it was their job to explore places such as this cave here and find anything of interest, but the newly formed team had not been doing very well as of late. They registered as an official team at the beginning of last month, and they had very little to prove of it.

"Have you found anything?" Cammy's voice breaks the quiet as her footsteps make soft sounds as she walks into the same room that Charlie is in.

"Not really. I found this little coin, but I don't think that it's really worth anything." Charlie sighs and places the coin into the black Adventure bag that hangs off his shoulder and sits at his side.

"We can get it checked out when we get back to town. You never know. Maybe it will be worth something." With a shrug, Cammy motions for her friend to follow as she started to backtrack their way out.

Charlie follows. He always ended up following her, as Cammy tended to take the lead on things. She was smart, though, and managed to always figure something out when there was a problem. Therefore, she took charge often and Charlie didn't question or fight it.

As they walked out of the cave, they discussed dinner plans and what they're going to do next week and such. When they entered the small town of Elmport. The small town was home to a variety of small stores and filled with an abundance of extraordinary Pokemon. When they entered the old, rusty gates of the city, they were met with the cheerful face of two little Eevees.

"Did you guys find anything?" The smaller of the two asked, looking up at the team with wide, curious eyes.

"No," Charlie said, sorry to disappoint the brothers. They had been meeting Cammy and him at the end of every exploration, wanting them to bring back something amazing and cool. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to bring anything back.

"Maybe next time. C'mon, we gotta get back before Momma gets mad! It's gonna get dark!" And with that, the little brown fluffballs ran off, leaving Charlie to sigh with a frown.

"We are never going to find anything," he thought aloud.

"Yes we will! We are new at this! Just be patient." Cammy nudged her pessimistic friend as they walked.

After a few quiet minutes, they approached the small building in the middle of town that housed the Treasurer. The Treasurer was a proud Alakazam that every explorer in the area took their valuables too. He would tell the holder what the item was worth, and, in some cases, he would offer a trade or want to buy it himself. Today, Charlie and Cammy were hoping that he would tell them that there was some value to the coin that they had found in the cave. When they walked in, a little bell chimed at the top of the door and caused the yellow psychic to look up from the vase he was polishing.

"Hello, little explorers. You have something to show me?" He inquired as they approached the glass counter he was standing behind.

"Yeah. I found this coin today in the back of an old cave. Do you think that there is some worth to it?" Charlier reached into the bad and fished out the coin. Once it was placed onto the countertop, the Treasurer lifted it up with his psychic abilities and brought it close to his aging face.

He stared at it for a while, flipped it around and studied each side, and then returned it to the counter.

"I'm afraid not, Charlie. It seems that it is just a simple coin. It is rather neat, though. The design is interesting." And with that, he returned to his task of polishing the vase.

"Thank you anyways," Cammy said as she lead her friend outside. Charlie shoved the coin carelessly back into his bag.

"Well, I think that I am just going to go home," said the Quilava when they exited the building. "I'm tired."

"Okay," she agreed, and patted him on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk the opposite way that he was, as they lived on the different sides of town.


	2. Chapter Two: Marlin's Map

The next morning, Charlie woke up to the sound of his metal mailbox clanging together. Mail! He jumped out of bed and ran down to the front door, where the mailbox was placed by. Upon opening it, he saw a small package from his brother Marlin. His brother was a well-known adventurer, and he occasionally sent Charlie a few things from his travels every once in awhile. Usually, they weren't anything too exciting, but he kept them anyways just because they were from Marlin.

Today, however, the package seemed awfully heavy, and that made Charlie even more excited to open it. He took it inside to his room and he sat on his bed made of soft straw and placed the package in front of him.

Before opening it, he thought if he should invite Cammy over, as she liked to see the things that Marlin brought, but then he decided against it. It was too exciting! And he wanted to open it up right away.

Carefully, he pulled away the brown paper wrappings and discovered a small and plain box underneath. When he opened it, the item on top was a piece of worn paper wrapped up tightly like a scroll. He rolled it out on the floor to find that it was a map of the entire country. Marlin, or somebody, had scribbled all over it. There were notes, places circled, and even small drawings along the edges. "Woah," Charlie said to himself with a happy smile. This was so cool! Cammy would love it! They were going to have to go to all of these places!

The next item in the box was just a bag. It was a dark blue, with lots of pockets and much more space than the ratty old one he and his partner were carrying now. That was the last thing in the box, but the bag itself had a few things inside. The first thing was a note from his brother.

'Charlie! I got you a new bag because that old one that you have now isn't very big. Plus, it looks really gross. That map is one that some old Psychic gave my team and me when we first started. I've written notes and stuff on it to help us adventure, and now it can help you and your friend! I thought you would like it. We have only been to the ones that are circled with the black ink. But the red ones are the ones that we haven't been to yet. There are some items in the back for you to help you guys explore, too. Like berries and medicine and stuff. Have fun and stay safe!

Marlin.'

He started to shuffle through the bag to see what exactly was in there. There were a few different types of berries, a small but fully stocked first aid kit, and even some snacks from far away. This was great!

With everything shoved inside the new bag now, Charlie pulled it along his shoulders and left the house to go to Cammy's. She would love this stuff.

Her house was a light blue one, towards the outskirts of town. It was home to her, her mother, and her three very much younger brothers. It was small for such a large family, but it was mostly by itself beside the river.

"Charlie!" The youngest brother, Benny, cheered when he saw him coming near.

"Hey, little guy. Where's your sister?"

"Out fishing. I think she went to where they old tree is. You know where she likes to go."

With a nod, Charlie started to walk off in that direction. It was a short, quiet walk to the spot where Cammy really liked to sit. Often, she and her partner would sit there and imagine all of these crazy adventures that they would like to take part in.

When she heard him approaching, Cammy looked over and, of course, noticed the new bag first. "Where'd ya get that?"

"Marlin! He sent me a package in the mail. It had this bag and a map! And the bag has some food and stuff in it that we can share and berries and medicine." Charlie sat down on the large, flat rock that stuck out over the water and was hidden under the large, very old tree.

Cammy pulled her fishing rod in and laid it against the tree. There was also a bucket nearby, but it was empty, so she must not have gotten anything caught yet. "Can I see the map? What's the map for?"

Charlie took it out and spread it against the rock between them.

She looked it over and Charlie explained what the different things on it meant. "That means that we have to go! Look at all these places that we can go to! They all probably have crazy things in them! Things that we can use and sell and we can become just as famous as your brother is!"

Without even having to think about it, the fire-type nodded with an excited eagerness. "Yeah! When are we going to start?"

"We'll pack tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter Three: Finding the Treasure

A week after the package had arrived, Charlie and Cammy had found themselves lost in the woods. They had followed the map exactly as it had been drawn, but the woods were thicker than the pictured had shown and the fog came in very thickly in the evening and morning.

"I could have sworn that this was where we needed to be. The compass is showing north!" Cammy now had the bag across her chest and the compass and map held out in front of her. Charlie was walking in front, and they were using the fire from his back to light up the surrounding area. It was early morning, and then sun wasn't quite shining enough yet to light up the ground under the treetops.

"Yeah, but where are we now?" Charlie was a little annoyed that they were lost, but he couldn't do anything really about it so he was just letting Cammy handle it. She was better at problem solving than he was.

"If we keep going north, then we should hit a cave. It wasn't the one that we were going for, but it will work anyways. Plus, there looks to be a city on the other side of this mountain here."

"So now we have to go over or around a mountain?" He groaned and kept walking, until the ground slipped underneath him and he fell down, down, down into a deep hole.

"Charlie!" The worried voice of Cammy came from up at the entrance of the pit. "Are you okay? I'll get something to get you out." The scared Riolu scurried off to get something to help.

Finding that he was only a little scratched up, Charlie shook off the dirt from himself and he looked around. How strange, he thought to himself as he looked around the walls of dirt surrounding him. Marlin used to tell him tales of old explorers, and this was just like one of them! The ground fell underneath, and, if he were to dig a little, there was the entrance to an underground cave. So, since he had heard the story of the underground cave thousands of times, he started to dig the hole a little further.

Until the ground collapsed a second time and he went tumbling into a rocky place instead of a muddy one. He was right! There was a cave under here!

"Charlie! I found a long stick to get you out! Hol- Where are you! Charlie!" Cammy couldn't see where her partner had rolled into, so he climbed back up the dirt pile a little bit so she could see his head poking out of the cave entrance.

"I found the cave. It was under us the whole time!"

A bright smile passed onto Cammy's face and she practically threw herself into the hole to meet up with Charlie. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's explore!" She ran off into the cave, causing Charlie to have to chase after her.

"You don't even know where you are going!"

"No, but that's why it's an adventure!

It took them several hours to get to the end of the cave. But there was nothing there. The entire way through, Cammy had a bright look on her face, until now. Seeing the empty room caused it to turn into one of disappointment and defeat.

"That's it" We came all this way, jumped into a random hole in the forest, and walked for hours, and it's empty?" She angrily kicked a rock, causing it to bounce around the room and echo.

That made Charlie think. That echo sounded like the walls were hollow! He thought about that, and walked around the room. "Kick another rock," he asked of Cammy.

She looked, confused for a moment, and then did it again.

"There's another hallway or something. This wall over here sounds like it's hollow." He motioned for her to come over, and when she did, she placed her ear on the wall and listened.

"Yeah, you are right, I think. How do we get over to it, though?"

Again, he stopped to think this over. "We break the wall. You're a fighting type. Kick it or something."

"Good idea!" Cammy stepped back, and then let loose a Low Kick. The wall rumbled, then crumbled in a series of small pieces. Behind it, there was another, smaller hallway.

"Charlie, you little genius, you were right!" Again, she took off running down the hallway and made him have to chase after her.

At the end of the hallway, there was a small hole in the wall. The team managed to both crawl through the gap, and was met with a room of small, little, glittering rocks all over the walls and ceiling, and even the floor. The room itself was very large, and there was a bridge that extended from the entrance of the room to the other side. Underneath the bridge, there was a small trickle of water that must have been a large river at some point. Across the bridge, attached to the far wall, was a podium. It wasn't much, rather plain, but on it was a small, ornate and wooden box. The room was dark, aside from the small glows of the glittering rocks, until the Quilava entered and lit up his back to make it brighter.

Of course, Cammy was the first one to get to the box. She waited until Charlie got there, and then she spoke. "What's in it?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Let's take it and open it up when we get to the town. This place gives me the creeps." Cammy shoved the small box into the bag, then stood up straight with a bright smile. "Looks like this wasn't a waste of time after all! I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier, cave."

Charlie open up his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a soft sound of rocks tumbling in the distance. Then, the small trickle of water turned into more of a flow until it was almost a river now.

The ground started to shake, and both sides of the walls collapsed. Water rushed out of one end in a fury, and both helpless Pokemon cried out as the wall of water swept them down, off the bridge and through the hole in the wall on the other side.

Charlie tried to reach out to Cammy, so they wouldn't be separated in the confusion of water, but it was no use. The water was quickly becoming too murky and brown to see, and he was being tossed and turned all over the place. The last thing that he saw before everything going black was a rock being thrown through the water directly at him.


End file.
